1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for destacking nested articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for a manufacturer to nest articles in stacks for convenience of handling and shipping. It is therefore necessary for the user of the articles to remove them, one at a time, from the stack. When these articles are to be used as containers for the products of a food processing plant, or as one part of an assembly produced in a manufacturing plant, it is usual to employ destacking machinery to separate the articles, one at a time, from the stack in which they are shipped.
One type of destacking machine is shown in the United States patent to Kuhlman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,592. In this patent, there is shown an indexing member which advances to support a stack for clamping, and means to clamp the stack above the bottom article. A stripper mechanism is provided below the clamp means to dislodge the bottom article from the stack after the indexing member is retracted.
Ordinarily, the bottom article can be dislodged without difficulty. However, if the bottom article clings tightly to the article nested therewith, or if the bottom article has a narrow, beadless periphery, it may be difficult for the stripper mechanism to achieve a satisfactory engagement with the bottom article, or maintain such engagement until the bottom article is dislodged.
It is usually important that dislodged articles assume a predetermined orientation for a quick and orderly discharge from the destacking mechanism. Articles that are allowed to drop at random from the destacking mechanism must be reoriented before their ultimate use.